falling for a pirate
by black medusia
Summary: the straw hats were sent away from sabody but they weren't sent into different places watch as the straw hats become stronger in a world beyond reach and possibly find love
1. Chapter 1: prolouge and Belles

Falling for a pirate

* * *

_**Luffy X OC**_

**_OC list :_**

_Anna Belle_

-lighting ability

-purple hair

-silver eyes

-insane

-skilled contortionist

-has cat ears

_Rose D Belle_

-fire ability

-red hair

-black eyes that turn yellow when giving 100 percent

-against the government 100%

-acexrose later on

_Mira B. Belle_

-hates fighter

-a healer

-has elf ears

-blue eyes

-ash blonde hair

-wears short frilly dresses

_Jane T. Belle_

-the meaner twin

-long whither hair in pig tails

-ebony eyes

-light powers

-in sync with twin

_Jannet belle_

-nice twin

-short white hair

-ebony eyes

-dark powers

-in sync with sister

**Setting:**

Pacifista are sending the straw hats to the nether world instead of islands

Ace wont begin execution till straw hats return

Chapter one: Meeting the Belle Family

Anna as walking and exploring the blue the forest. When you live in the nether worlds, there's no telling what will show. Renegade demons, fallen angels, new souls, and baby ghost seemed to be the usual lately.

'oof' Anna looked and saw a bod she just tripped over.

The body was very strange the ears looked human and the skin tone was a healthy color? Could it be possible that this body was a human. She gave him a look over to be sure. It was true this body was a human body. The eyes were normal.

.

.

.

"wait the eyes"

Anna was straddling the human and when she saw he was a wake she said"Hello"

The human said "hi"

This human was incredible odd he wasn't freaking out over her inning him down, he was wearing a blue vest, black shorts, and a red straw hat.

"She leaned in closer to get a look at his face and ran a finger over the mark under his eye.

It was raised slightly above the normal skin. Making it a scar. How interesting.

This was the first time she met a human

"Oi, what are you doing" the human under her asked.

She jumed in a flowing motion and seemed to float slowly to the ground after being air born and landing gracefully on her feet.

"I apologise for being so close, this is the first time I have met a human. My name is Anna Belle of the Belle family. It is a pleasure to meet you" she said as she offered a hand to pull him up.

He took her hand as she helped him up and said "Im Monkey D Luffy and im going to be the pirate king"

She started walking down a ath with him by her side.

" a pirate huh? I guess that means you're a free human huh?"

"aye"

they continued talking as they walked down the path in the Blue forest.

* * *

Rose was training intensly in a the stone mountains as three figures fell into the spring beside her. She looked over at the three figures, two horrible beings known as men and a cute little deer. She picked up the vute little animal and got it out of harms way. She didn't want the poor little creature to loose it's master so she made it so the men could breath , who cares if the get hurt, why would she care. All men are despicable in her book so she continued training, periodically stepping on the men.

"My head" the blonde muttered she looked closer and found out that these two were humans.

She grabbed his arms and pinned him painfully to the ground.  
"Who the hell are you: she asked with a threatening gaze attempting to destroy his sould before she was put into shock.

She was switched to being under the blonde guy as he looked at her and he went from serious guy to the kind she hates most- a flirt. When he offered her a rose she KO-ed him.

The long nosed person got up and ran against a tree and attempting to flee her company. Good for once a guy who's not an admirer.

"Hi" she turned her head to see the deer talking and looking cute.

She pushed the blonde away as she went to the cute little animal. He was shaking.

She picked him up and started to hug him ,

"Aww. You poor thing! Are you alright? Did hose dispecible men hurt you mister raindeer?"

"you got it right?!" Chopper said when she didn't mistake him for a ratcoon dog. Unfortunately rose thought he was talking about misusing him and has a fire aura surrounded her she began to head to Usopp with a death promise in her eyes.

"Wait" she turned to the raindeer "I didn't mean my friends I meant what I am, everyone gets it wrong and I'm glad you got it right"

She stopped her threat to the long nosed human.

"Can you help me?" chopper asked in a cute matter

"With what?" she asked with her normal attitude

"I need to find my other nakama" She nodded

"I don't know where your friends are but I could take you to the main house, my family keep guard on this island of the netherworld.

"Netherworld?" Long nose asked

"Hmm"

"What is the netherworld"

"Where you three landed, if your friend landed here too they would be picked up by my family"

"OH thankyou miss"

"call me Rose"  
"im Chopper"

"Amd I'm captian Us-"

"I don't care"

Rose left with Chopper following her and Usopp carrying Sanji"

* * *

Mira found two unconscious people in her garden of lilies and brought them in.

The girl wakes first and then the skeleton.

'Hello there " she addresses them casually as she pours her a cup of jasmine tea.

"Would you two like a cup of tea, it's made from all natural herbs from my garden"

-five minutes in they are drinking tea and sharing unimportant conversation to pass the time.

* * *

Jane and jannet were strolling on the purple sea bay when they saw someone looking out to sea. They looked closer until they started getting into the, could it be, a human's personal space.

"hello" the dark haired woman said as the stared at her.

"Hello" Jane

"im jannet" jannet

"and im jane"

"it's a pleasure to meet you" both stimutainously"

'My name is robin, can you tell me where I am" This robin person asked the twins

"Well be glad to after we get to the main house its just up that path"

Robin went along with them up the path to what seems to be blue forestr, why were the plants blue and why was the sand purple? Where was she? She kept asking herself these questions which led to her tripping over one body and landing on another.

She looked down and saw that she landed on zoro.

She looked back and saw franky waking up from her tripping over him.

"Oh look sis" janet said to her twin

Jane looked "more humans"


	2. Chapter 2: reuniting

**Okay here is another chapter and I'm going to start making it enjoyable instead of boring like the first one was.**

**Please review**

Chapter 2:

* * *

Jane and Jannet were taking the three humans back to Mira's in hopes of meeting more exciting humans. Jannet wondered why the green haired man slept so much. Jane being the more outspoken of the two wasted no time in questioning the cyborg because he looked a lot weirdo for some reason. She wondered why he looked so odd. When she asked he said he was a cyborg, whatever the hell that meant.

"So, Franky?" Jane started before pausing before looking at her sister who was apparently thinking too hard to do their normal finishing each other's questions and sentences.

"Who are you looking for?" she finally said after such a long pause?"

"What with the pause?"

"I was expecting something to happen." She replied frankly to Franky.

"Wha-"

"I asked you a question can you answer some of mine as well mister cyborg"

Franky paused as she interrupted him coldly but answered anyway

"I'm looking for my captain and crew mate"

"Why, how did you lose them, was there a fight, did you win, did you lose how did you get here?" Jane started yelling out questions.

"That's a lot of questions"

"It's only six questions"

'Uh well,"

"Are you going to answer?" she glared at him before spinning into a circle with a glare pout on her face.

"I'm really curious" she begged him

"Franky was star strucked at her plea demand.

Robin laughed at her banter, she was really too much for the shipwright to handle. Wanting answers but not waiting for the answers. It was a cute child-like behavior that she hasn't showed until now the people of the netherworld were so interesting.

* * *

Mira was looking outside

'The weather looks nice

"Ah" Brooke commented and Nami just looked out the window in hopes of seeing a familiar face.

.

.

.

BOOM!

"I'm here" Rose shouted breaking the calm and startling the straw hat pirates that were present (Sanji-he woke up, chopper- he couldn't believe the nice lady's behavior, Usopp- who contemplated running away, Nami- who was astonished at her behavior, and Brooke who was looking at her with goo goo eyes)

"Hi Rose, how was your training, oh you found humans as well" Mira commented with a smile

Mira got u and bowed

" hello my name is Mira B. Belle and Rose is my eldest sister would you like to have some tea as we wait for the rest of the family so we can cherish a meal together" she said sweet and softly as she went to get the cups without waiting for their answer. As she was doing so the table grew longer and stones grew into chairs for the others. The pirates were shocked.

Rose got up and as she was exiting the house she mumbled something about retrieving more mystic stones.

* * *

Anna was leading Luffy to the tall rock to get a look of things. He said he was looking for his friends after their epic conversation about whether or not chicken was better than fish.

"Well here we are" Anna commented as they finished climbing the rock in the middle of the island"

"What's that? Luffy asked as he pointed to a line of smoke.

"My sitter's house" she commented as if it was obvious

"Oh"

They stood in silence before

"I wonder where they could be"

"We could think about it after we eat, I'm always smarter after I eat" Anna commented to Luffy

"Shihihi ok"

"Mira should have everything cooked at home but there's a major problem with her" Anna said to Luffy with a pout on her face.

"What?" Luffy asked with a blank look

"She's a vegetarian"

"I see"

"It's really sad"

"What's a vegetarian"  
"they won't eat meat"

"NANI?!"

"I know"

'What do you eat without meat?"

Anna smiled before running from him and shouting out to him

"Come and find out" she turned and stuck her tongue out at him before running in the wrong direction.

* * *

"NANI?!" rose yelled at her sister Mira.

"Here we go again" Jane and Jannet said in union.

"I'm not changing my mind Rose"  
"But meat is good" she whined almost pitifully, Rose loved her meat. Eating with her sister was pure torture.

"No it is not, hurting poor defenseless animals is cruel and I will not have it in my house."

"But there just animals if you don't want the defenseless ones then what about predator meat, I know where the leopon liar is"

"Rose, animals are people to"

"You are demented and torturing me with your obscure diet "Rose yelled out again

"oh, Luffy is not going to like this" the straw hat crew thought as the Belle sisters argued continued on what they would have for dinner.

Meat was out of the question

And that was sad.

* * *

"I think I'm lost" Anna admitted to Luffy as they stood by a tree that was blocking the view to the house.

"That's okay, we can go find some meat and return after we eat" Luffy commented on the hopeful side that they could have some meat and not the mystery food Anna had called soy. Nothing can replace meat. It was the best food thing ever.

"Mira will get mad at me" Anna pouted as she thought of her calm sister suddenly becoming the devil and screaming at her here has she been as rose became sweet and try to protect her.

"Never mind we can go find some mea if we get leftovers for Rose"

"Shihihi, good I hate to have the fake meat when real meat taste so good" Anna smiled at Luffy as they started off past the tree to arrive at the house.

"Oh, here it is" Anna said in a mildly surprised voice.

"Really?" Luffy asked half happy for reuniting with his crew and half depressed for having mystery meat instead of the real thing for his meal."

As they entered a vase flew over there head?"

"Hi Rose" Anna said brightly to her red haired sister.


	3. Chapter 3:what will be

Dinner Time:

"..." Luffy poked at the soy food

"..."Rose glared at it

"..." Zoro grumbled at the grape juice since alcohol was apparently banned from this house.

Sanji ate the food with a questioning look, he never had soy before.

"mmm" Anna was enjoying an apple

Nami and robin ate quietly and were tense in the unnatural silence.

Brooke, Franky, And Chopper ate loudly.

Jane and jannet HAVE HAD ENOUGH

.

.

.

"DAMMIT" Jane screamed out into the quiet air.

"Why is it so quiet, it was nice and fun and loud a few minutes ago, hurry up and be fun again.

Luffy stared at them before gulping down all his food in one swallow mainly because he didn't want to taste the weird meat .

"I'm done" he announced before launching into a game of cards with the two white heads who were desperate for entertainment.

rose decided to end the quiet.

"So rubber Boy," Luffy looked up at her not insulted by the name at all.

"WHy are you and your er crew here?"

"Some weird paw guy shot us here"

"What are you going to do now?" She continued as she thought to be thrown so easy was for the weak.

"GO back and head for the new world" he said bluntly and not getting her stare.

"Incorrect answer, you should train for five years"

"Gah?! Five years" the straw hats gawnked at her.

"Fine four, but you need training so you wont loose so easily" Luffy saw her reasoning but didn't want to stay so long.

"one year" he tried to bargain against her

"Ten if you're in a rush" SHe yelled at him in aggravation

"one and a half" he tried again.

"Three"

"Two"

"Fine, that's what i was going for to start with but i wasn't going to let you cut it down, you need that long" she commented with a smirk.

"wait" Zorro interrupted "how do we know that we can trust them ?" he questioned while lookin at rose.

"If you want to leave me and my advice go ahead but i want the one i think my sister loves to stay" Rose said bluntly.

they looked shocked and looked around

"I meant Luffy for Anna you idiots" she commented to everyone who was looking around.

Anna looked confused and tilted her head in question "HUH?" was all that came out of her mouth

Luffy's eyes popped out of his head

Sanji was glaring at his captain

Nami looked at the two in curiosity

Robin merely observed

Brooke and Usopp Laughed

Jane and jannet blinked , Rose was out of character

Franky stared at her as if she lost her mind

zorro blinked "Hu?'

Mira smiled "Oh my,your more observent then i am Rose"

"Thank you Mira"

The two sister smiled at each other until Nam hit them on there heads.

"Eh what was that for?!" Rose yelled out in anger and started growing black horns out of her red hair and having yellow flames coat her body.

JAne and Janner looked at rose with wide eyes before tipping a couch and hiding behind it in fear of Rose's Furry. there reaction caused Usopp to Shiver. Luffy looked at Rose with stars in his eyes for her coolness of having horns. Zoro got on the defensive and Sanji did a love dance as images of smiled and girls wrestling in bikinis filled his mind. Brooke looked at Rose and screamed.

"Ahh Demon"

"Only half" rose commented with a glare at the skeleton.

"You can't really complain after all you are a skeleton" Robin tried to reason with the musician.

"Now now" Mira began 'Lets be calm and relax"

No one relaxed.

Mira began to glow green

"I said relax Dammit" she blasted all of them and forced them into yoga position and told them to find their inner piece.

"were sorry" they all said when Mira visibly became normal again.

"that's okay, we all make mistakes, lets find you all your senseis shall we." She said with a smile which scared every one.

okay lets start with your position on the crew.

"Nami-san?"

"Navigator"

"You should see the sky king, she will be glad to train you for two years. she is always talking about her spare time"

"She?"

"Yes.

"Sky KING?" emphasis on king

"Yes"

"She is a king" Nami nearly shouted because shouldn't the king be a he or maybe queen instead of King.

"Yes, is there a problem"Remembering the outburst from earlier...

"No, no ma'am"

"good" a dark light glinted in Mira's eyes . everyone wondered about her true colors even those who've known her for eons.

"Robin-san"

"archeologist"

"Hmm?"

"I am the straw hat's archeiologist"

"Oh"

" i'm not entirely sure but i am sending you to Sam in the passing realm. he is the guardian for the ghost and will train you're unique powers i am sensing from you and you will learn a great deal of history. everything that has happened is held in his archives"

"Thank you" robin replied politely

"Zoro-san"

"Swordsman"

"Kanda"

"Who he"

"A reaper who uses katana's"

"A rea-"

"Sanji-kun"

Sanji twirled and bowed to her with a smile on his face.

"A cook madame"

"Lesley"

Sanji started day dreaming of whoever that may be

"Brooke"

"Musician" he replied calmly

" Elena, she's a siren"

"Usopp"

"Sharp Shooter"

"I'm ending you to an island in your world where you will meet Hercules tell him rose want him to train you, she scares him"

"i do not' Rose replied Rose Angrily

"You scare almost every one"

"I'm leaving"

"Ros-"

"She's gone" Mira finished to the empty air.

"Franky"

"Shipwright"

"hahaha"

Franky stared at her like she was crazy

"Definitely Gabe"

"Chopper"

"Doctor"

"Oh you get to stay with me"

he started to shake with fear.

"Oh we'll have fun, im a shaman so i have healing abilities and i'll teach you so much and..."

"Mira, what about Luffy-kun" Anna questioned

"Don't you mean Koi" Mira teased and that got threw to her because she blushed.

"He will meet Rayleigh, the twins went to fetch him."

"YOu know Rayleih?" Luffy questioned .

"Hmm" she smiled and looked out the window.

.

.

.

"Oh and Anna James will be training you relentlessly as well because i feel you will join them and you need to interact with the human world since you are half human."

the straw hat looked at her in question but she nodded.

"i don't want to be in the human world, i'll be alone. she mumbled to her sister but luffy grabbed her from across the room with stretched arms before bringing her into a hug.

"You can join our crew, your a lot of fun.'

His crew members smiled at her bewildered face but she smiled and then they all separated and began their training.

* * *

.

.

.

"Oi..'Rose yelled out onto the emptiness before she was surrounded by dragons of different color.

"lets fight" she yelled before she started her training with dragons.


	4. Chapter 4:training

_**individual trainigh session take one:**_

_Nami's Training_

Nami was reading a book on weather control when suddenly a gust of air suddenly flew her high up into the air.

"Kyaaaa..."

"You should be aware of surroundings even when it appears to be relaxed" The she King commented as Namil finally came back into hearing range before landing on a soft rock cloud. This place was similar to Skypiea except for the bright color's.

"Nami galred at the female king.

"Let's continue your training" The sky King said as she threw a blue staff at Nami.

The staff was slightly different from her other one. It was a darker blue and had a gem quality. It looked like a normal staff but it was slightly heavier.

"Have you noticed the difference in your new staff"

"my staff" Nami asked with a confused look on her face.

"Of course a gift for my student to learn with" the King shouted as if it was obvious

"What difference" she asked the King as she eyed the staff.

"This one is far superior" The she king glared at how clueless this girl was, ugh she had a lot of work to do.

"why?"

"It's made out of sea stones making it incredibly durable and int the human world many humans have eaten the devil's gift"

"Devil's gift" Nami was once again confused

"If it's not the devil's gift what to you call it" The King was getting frustrated.

"do you mean the devil's fruit" Nami started catching on to the king's odd personality

"isn't that what i originally said?" the king was glaring at the girl for being repetitive.

"no yo-"

"enough let's continue with your training. you will become stronger even if it cost all you blood and some ears." the king interrupted the girl.

"You said it backwards" Nami commented with a face palm look on her face.

"I said TRAIN!" The king glared at her.

"Kyaaa" Nami yelled as she tried to summon storm clouds to keep angry cloud snowmen from catching her. they looked cute bu were also scary.

* * *

_Robin's training._

'Show me your power so i can train you girl" Sam's mean persona demanded. he changed colors and personalities now he was purple and radiated out a strong spiritual energy.

Robin made arms grow out of the small library desk.

"interesting gift young lady, i see great potential in you once you learn how to duplicate yourself i will let you read some of the books in my library." a green Sam said with a smile before grabbing a book titled Demon of the lotus.

"Here read this, it can help you gain better understanding of your devil fruit. this is about the demon who originally held your power's before he wa turned into a fruit and thrown into the mortal realm". then the green ghost turned white and began phasing threw many rolls of book shelves and wandering like most ghost do that can't pass.

sam is a fairly large guy, a lil big around the waist and wears overall's and work boots.

* * *

_Zoro's training_

_(if anyone's a fan of D Grayman like me just picture Yu Kanda but even stronger or like he is in the recent chapters of the manga)_

"I'm here for training" Zoro said to the only reaper who wielded a sword.

"Che" the reaper replied. obviously refusing to train the green haired man.

"They told me to tell, you rose sent me

the reaper froze as he remembered how fierce the girl was and how he owed her his life. damn bitch making him dance for her lil game once more.

Kanda got up and started walking to his dojo.

zoro just stared.

"Are you coming" Kanda hissed at the swordsman will turning his head to glare.

zoro narrowed his eyes but followed.

.

.

.

after eleven hours of training.

.

.

.

zorro was exhausted and kanda was i n deep thought he wasn't bad but needed some work. a little haki and precision and he could rival even the strongest demons.

after zoro got up kanda offered him a plate of soba noodles and a glass of saki which he gladly took and ate. these two years were going to be...fun(sarcasm intended)

* * *

_Sanji's Trainiing_

"Gahh?!" was the only thing Sanji's voice could mutter as his eyes popped out of his head as he found out he was in a world without women and that the lovely Lesley was an outrageous okama .

"Is something wrong Hansome-koi" The okama known as Lesley asked the blonde chief that was wallowing in pity.

-some time later-

Sanji and Lesley were in a frilly pink an orange kitchen cooking an exquisite diner. Sanji was shivering in uncomfortable silence as he tried to avoid the come ons that the okama was giving out.

after they ate dinner Lesley began to speak/

"Chief-koi (Sanji flinches at the name) its time for another type of training and my friends all came to help you" Sanji froze and looked over at the army of okamas before running for his life.

"that's the spirit Cheif-koi." Lesley shouted at him as he gave chase"Let's run bu the river into the deep blue sky until we run into the sky as lovers for all eternity. Aha aha aha."

_**poor Sanji_**

* * *

_Brooke's training._

Brooke was surrounded by mermaids who had fins on their arms and around there ears. each and everyone of them wa sperfectly symmetrical and beautiful and the most beautiful was a blonde mermaid.

the same blonde mermaid was trying to kill him with water blades as he tried to block every attack while singing Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do.

"Put more soul into you damn skeleton" the blonde yelled angrily at him as she trained the skeleton with an iron fist.

"Gomenasi!" Brooke yelled as he frantically tried to save his tail.

"Don't apologies, sing! you lousy skeleton" She yelled one again.

"Oh the water hurts my skin but i don't have skin. yohohoho skull joke' He began talking to himself before being washed away in a big tidal wave as Elena knocked him down.

* * *

_Usopp's traininng _

What happened in the anime (I'm too lazy to write it)

* * *

_Franky's traning_

(Gabe is liked a komui when he's robot crazed -komui is also from d gray man-)

they were sitting in a laboratory that was glowing a erry blue color surrounded by large amounts of electronics .

Franky was slightly scared of gabe's behavior because when he first met him he was threatened with a plasma ray before suddenly becoming close friends on Gabe's part only though.

* * *

_Luffy's traning_

same as in the anime except the island is a floating one with giant animals and a lot of rock landscapes. dragons and mystical creatures live on this island.

* * *

_Chopper's training_

Chopper was studying plant life remedies and how certain plants helped certain wounds in different ways.

Mira wasn't so bad as long as she wasn't mad at anyone. he would be sure to stay on her good side.

"Chopper-san ' he went rigid.

"Come look at this lilies, a lil amount can help with the heart and a lot will stop it ... permanently"

never mind she just looked like a nice person when she really was super scary.

* * *

_Anna's training _

Anna was dodging all attacks that were coming for the air from her training partner James.

"What was Rose and Mira thinking trying to force her to become a pirate and how did they know- i i imean why did they think i liked Luffy-kun. they don't kn ow anything.

She froze in the air and shaking her head furiously and forgetting about her trainign as she was shot down into the ground by a blue orb of james magic.

friend or not he was going to get him for hitting her.

"James"

"What, were training, right?"

"HAaa" Anna launched herself at him.

* * *

_Rose's training _

__rose was in the world of dragons and was battling fiercly with each and every one of them. these dragons were the real deal and dragons of the dragon kingdom where fierce warriors.

* * *

**okay here's an update for myself because i like this story the most out of everything else i have written**


End file.
